The Six Fighters
by InuYasha-Ranma
Summary: This is a Zelink story, but with new characters :  . Read the first chapter pleaase ! I'm not 100% what world, might be a mix XD


**A/N: So hey. I got inspired after playing Zelda one day and wrote this.. hopefully I will keep it going XD**

**Disclaimer: Do not own The Legend of Zelda.**

* * *

><p><span>Zelda's POV<span>

"Zelda!" I turned around and saw Amiee, my best friend of 3 years, running towards me. "Hey Zelda, what are you doing?" She looked at me, confused. I returned the gaze. Her eyes wandered from my eyes to my hands. I followed her and realized that my hands have once again formed the position that people do when they pray. I shrugged my shoulder's.

"What were you saying too? Sounded like some kind of chant." I once again shrugged my shoulders.

"I didn't say anything." I replied. "C'mon, let's go and find Christian." Amiee nodded and we headed off to look for her. Christian moved here lasat year and we grew close with her fast. Before we entered the school, I looked behind me to see where I was standing in the first place. Ever since a couple of days ago, I've been wandering off subconsciously, physically to places that are peaceful and I am usually found praying or chanting something.

"Where do you think she would be?" Asked Amiee. I looked ahead of myself and saw Amiee waiting for a reply. I thought for a moment before responding.

"Um, possibly the Library. She is a book worm." Amiee nodded her head and continued to walk. I followed her immediately. Amiee's short brown hair bounced up and down and she walked up the stairs into the school. I ran my hand down my long blonde hair. Sometimes I wish I could just chop it off. Amiee was fairly tall, about one or two inches taller then me and her eyes were a light brown. We kept walking until we turned the last corner to the Library. We opened the door and scanned around.

"There she is." Said Amiee. I looked towards the direction she was facing and started to walk towards Christian.

"Haven't you read all of these books yet?" I asked, "I swear every time we look for you, you are found in the library." I crouched down beside her and smiled. She shrugged her shoulders.

"I have been finding it difficult to occupy myself in this school library, so I've been going to the Public Library recently. And I thought this place was big!" She exclaimed, which got us a rude look from the Libertarian. We all giggled then continued speaking.

"What book you reading this time?"

"This is about monsters and stuff like that."

"C'mon Christian, class is about to start." Said Amiee, "And I don't want to be late again." Christian stood up and nodded.

"Okay, let's go." She placed her book back on the shelf and started to leave the library with Amiee. I stood back for a moment and glanced at the book Christian was reading. _The lies and Truths of Fictional Concepts._ Interesting. I picked it up then started reading.

_In many fairytales, video games, and television shows, people view magical demons, monsters and humans. Most people take them for fake, but what if they are real? People believed in god's and goddesses for centuries, and some still do. Have you ever heard of a Boblkin? Are they real? One would say no, but what would they other say? _

Boblkin. Why does that sound so familiar?

"Excuse me?" I shot my head up and saw the Liberian looking at me. "The bell has rang, it is time for you to head on off to class." I scurried putting the book down. I ran out of the library and down the hall to my math class. Before I got within 6 meters of the door Blake, this boy who has been bugging me to go out with him, blocked my path.

"Ah Zelda, would y-"

"No." I replied.

"I haven't even finished my sentence!"

"I know what you are going to say." I took a breath and kept talking, in my best guy voice. "Ah Zelda, would you please go out with me? I will go to the end of the earth just to be your boyfriend." I glared at him.

"Your piercing blue eyes make my knees buckle, even if they are filled with hatred." He said. I shook my head. I walked around him and continued walking towards my class. I opened the door and saw everyone already seated.

"Glad you could join us, Zelda." Mr. Smith, the teacher, said coldly. "Usually it is Christian who is running into class late. Nonetheless, take a seat." I nodded my head and took my seat beside Amiee, who is beside Christian. Mr. Smith turned around and started the lesson.

* * *

><p><em>"Da,<em>

_Leda,_

Zelda!"

"Huh!" I shook my head and looked at the front of the class.

"What is the answer to this question on the bored?" He demeaned. I looked at him and gulped.

"I-I don't know. I wasn't paying attention." I confessed. Mr. Smith nodded his head and turned around.

"If this happens one more time, you shall be sent down to the office, understand?" I nodded my head but realized that he wasn't looking at me anymore.

"Yes."

"Good, now, on with the lesson."

"WHAT IS THAT?" I looked to my right and saw one of the girls stand up in her seat and point outside, "It looks like some kind of m-monster!" She declared. Mr. Smith sighed and headed towards the window. He looked out and he was speechless.

"Indeed, what is that creature?" Soon, everyone starting gathering around the window, trying to get a good look of the 'monster' that was outside, including myself, Amiee and Christian. When I finally got a good look, I saw a red thing wandering outside, as if it was looking for something. It had a wooden club over it's shoulder and leather strands hanging loosely around his body.

"Christian! What is that!" Yelled Amiee.

"How am I suppose to know?"

"You're the on who read the book on monster! That sure as hell looks like one!"

"Hey!" Yelled Mr. Smith, "No foul language!"

"Oh shut up!" Amiee responded. Considering the situation, I chuckled. Amiee always did have a short temper.

"I didn't get to read the book that much!" Christian yelled, "I was interrupted by some people!" She glared and Amiee and I. I examined the creature some more, when a thought came into my head. Bobklin.

"Oh no! Look! A little kid is walking towards it!" Yelled the same girl who spotted the bobklin. "He'll get hurt! How do we get ride of it?"

"Now calm down!" Spoke Mr. Smith, "Maybe this is just a prank."

"Ahhh!" Everyone's head turned towards the window and saw the boy laying on the ground, holding his bloody arm.

"Oh my god!" Yelled Amiee, "How do we kill that thing!" She looked at me. "What do you think Zelda?"

I faced her. "You have to slash it with a sword. If it blocks left, slash right. It it blocks right, slash left, and so on." I yelled. "It's called a bobklin!"

"How do you know this?" I shrugged my shoulders. I examined the room to use as a weapon, but the best thing I found was a meter stick. I grabbed it, then ran out of the class. Amiee and Christian followed close behind me. Blake was still in the hallway, and followed us too. Great. I shook my head and blocked him from my thoughts. I ran out of the school and bolted towards the bobklin, before it hurt the kid anymore. I stopped one meter from it, and trust me, it was one meter. The bobklin noticed me, and set me as his target. Christian and Amiee grabbed the child.

I slashed left, right, up, left, down and right. Finally, the bobklin flew backwards and disintegrated. I looked behind me and saw everyone stare at me, including everyone still in the classroom. I saw in the distance that Danny, Blake's friend, came running out with 4 meter stick. He handed one to Blake, Christian and Amiee.

"Kinda late." Said Blake. Danny looked at Blake. In the distance, we heard a faint blow of a horn. We all looked ahead and saw many more bobklins coming towards us, weapons readied. I looked behind me again and made sure that the child was gone, which he was. Everyone in the classroom was screaming and hiding under the window.

"I think I am right on time." Replied Danny. Blake rolled his eyes, and stood in a ready position for fight. Everyone followed his example and fought the bobklins like I just did so.

"There's to many, OW," Christian got a cut on her arm from one, but carried on. "Of them to fight them all!"

"ARGH! I know!" Yelled Amiee. She shrieked and ducked to avoid a club to her head. Danny was defending himself against three bobklins, while Blake was getting tired. I kept fighting but noticed that more kept coming. I squinted my eyes and saw that there was a bobklin standing on a rock not to far away, with a horn and a helmet. I ran towards him, and heard the yells of my friends from behind for abandoning them. I jumped on the rock and killed the bobklin. Soon, the bobklin's decreased in size and we were able to defeat them all. Everyone collapsed from exhaution on the ground, except for me. They all glared at me.

"How are you not tired?" Asked Danny between gulps of air.

"I don't know, I'm just not." I replied.

"Argh!" Danny, Amiee, Blake, Christian and I all looked around.

"Who was that?" I asked. Everyone looked at me and shrugged.

"Hiya!"

"Over there I yelled!" I dashed towards the area I was found in earlier that day. The other's groaned and followed me. I turned a left and saw someone who was about my age, 13, fighting off several small birds that seem to be charging at him. He wore and green hat, green tunic and white pants. His weapon choice was a sword and a shield laid on his back. I took a breath. That shield seems so familiar. I looked down at our hands and noticed that our meters stick were as good as nothing. I dropped it and continued to watch the boy. Soon, all the birds disintegrated, and he turned around.

He widened his eyes in surprise when he saw us. He scanned us all, starting with Amiee, Danny, Blake, Christian, then me. When his eyes reach mine, they looked like they were meeting up with an old friend. For a moment, it seemed that it was only us in the world. I felt feel my cheeks flame up. But why? His eyes soon lost that touch and he snapped out of his daze.

"Who the hell are you?" Asked Amiee.

"And what were you fighting?" Asked Christian.

"Plus, what's up with the get up?" Asked Danny. Blake looked back and forth.

"What they said." He quickly added. The boy once again made eye contact with each of us, and stopped at me. He made direct eye contact with me, then began to speak.

"I am Link."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What ya think? R&R pleeaase. :) Merry Christmas everybody ! Have A HOLLY JOLLY CHRISTMAS ! :D**


End file.
